Vespertino
by Purple-GS
Summary: Dos enemigos hacen un pacto para salvar aquello que les es preciado Él revelará una verdad que hara temblar sus creencias envolviéndola en una red de traición y mentiras Ella le ofrecera la salvación que él nunca espero y le enseñara a ser humano de nuevo


Hola a todos!! Aqui traigo una historia para todos ustedes en una traducción de uno de mis ItaSaku favoritos, obviamente tengo el permiso de la autora para traducirlo, es mi primera vez traduciendo algo así que me gustaria saber que piensan acerca de el, realmente espero hacer honor al fic original.

El título de la historia original es "Vespertine" y la autora se llama Cynchick el link es: www . fanfiction . net /s / 4948288 / 1 / Vespertine (Quitenle los espacios) a todos los que sepan ingles les recomiendo ampliamente pasarse a leer el original y de paso alguna otra de las historias de esta autora, todas son bastante buenas, sin mas que decir los dejo ya con la historia.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia son de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia le pertenece a Cynchick yo sólo me dedico a la traducción.

* * *

ENCUENTRO

_¿Acaso hay algo más?_

_Algo más allá del blanco y del negro_

_¿Algún lugar donde podamos encontrarnos?_

_

* * *

_

El invierno arribó demasiado pronto a las tierras del norte del país del Rayo. Aún no terminaba el otoño, pero cualquier desafortunado viajero que fuese obligado a soportar las frías temperaturas y vientos cortantes creería con seguridad que había sido transportado a lo más profundo del invierno. Sakura Haruno era uno de esos desafortunados viajeros, y en esos momentos se encontraba maldiciendo su suerte – y a su shishou – por haberla mandado a una misión a un lugar tan remoto y desolado.

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poco, y quizá el vivir en el país del fuego la había ablandado. Ni siquiera estaba nevando, y si Sakura tenía que ser totalmente honesta, tendría que admitir que era un país hermoso, lleno de vegetación, con algunos claros en los frondosos bosques, y lagos cristalinos en los que se reflejaban altas montañas. Aunque pensó que ya había tenido suficiente de aquel paisaje en su caminata de cincuenta kilómetros a través de campo abierto como para el resto de su vida.

Un fuerte viento la alcanzó al tiempo que llegaba a la cima de una colina, obligándola a entrecerrar los ojos para protegerse del clima, cuando distinguió una pequeña ciudad al final de la tosca pendiente. La encrucijada de unos kilómetros atrás le había indicado que esa era la dirección correcta, aún así Sakura decidió sacar el mapa y la brújula sólo para asegurarse. El resto del las ciudades estaban bastante lejos y ella no quería perder varias horas yendo por el camino incorrecto.

Después de una exitosa misión intercambiando prácticas e información con los médicos de la aldea oculta de las Nubes, Sakura se había dirigido al noroeste del país del Rayo con una última tarea para la Hokage antes de dirigirse a su hogar: Konoha carecía de algunas hierbas medicinales que sólo crecían en lugares fríos y elevados, y en estos momentos ella se encontraba dirigiéndose a uno de ellos. Sakura había tenido la esperanza de encontrar las hierbas en Kumo y así poder librarse del camino extra, pero no había tenido suerte. Tsunade le había marcado en el mapa las localizaciones de tres lugares en los que probablemente tenían las hierbas, y Sakura había elegido el más grande asumiendo que sería el mejor lugar para encontrar lo que buscaba.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire casi logra arrancarle el mapa de las manos antes de que se apresurara a doblarlo y guardarlo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto con la brújula. Otra ráfaga le hizo castañear los dientes, se acomodó su peludo gorro verde hasta que le cubrió las orejas y ajustó la bufanda a juego alrededor de su cuello antes de comenzar a recorrer los kilómetros faltantes para llegar a la ciudad.

La pequeña ciudad de Moyama estaba situada entre las boscosas montañas de una gran cordillera que siempre estaba rodeada de niebla. Con un solo vistazo, Sakura pudo deducir que el lugar carecía de muchas comodidades y servicios. Todos los edificios estaban hechos de piedra y tenían empinados techos diseñados para resistir fuertes nevadas, múltiples chimeneas sobresalían de los tejados – una visión bastante extraña para alguien procedente de un lugar con temperaturas generalmente cálidas. La falta de cables eléctricos dentro y fuera del pueblo le indicaron que toda la electricidad en el pueblo provenía de generadores.

Inmediatamente después de atravesar las puertas, se detuvo ante el vigilante para preguntar dónde podía encontrar la clínica. El vigilante le dio una calada a su pipa y la observó con curiosidad durante un largo rato antes de apuntar finalmente hacia la dirección correcta y volver a dirigir su atención a su periódico, que ella notó tenía una semana de antigüedad. Sakura pensó que en ese lugar probablemente no recibían muchos visitantes. Más bien, parecían bastante alejados de la sociedad.

Al final resulto que no hubiera tenido la necesidad de pedir direcciones ya que sólo habían dos calles que no eran residenciales y se juntaban en medio de la plaza central. Había tenido la razón acerca de que en este lugar no tenían muchos servicios; no había ningún lugar de entretenimiento excepto por un pub dentro de una posada. Ni siquiera había una librería lo que en su opinión era casi un crimen, no es como si estuviera planeando quedarse y relajarse, pero aún así. Que aburrido.

Encontró la clínica al otro lado de la calle y comenzó a dirigirse rápidamente a ella, ansiosa de escapar del frío, pero fue obligada a detenerse cuando una carreta tirada por bueyes pasó frente a ella. El conductor le dirigió una mirada extrañada y la observó fijamente hasta que la carreta se alejo tanto que el conductor tuvo que voltear la cabeza. Sakura frunció el ceño y se preguntó si había algo extraño en su apariencia. Luego de revisarse rápidamente con la mirada, terminó de cruzar la calle. Una pequeña campana tintineó sobre su cabeza en el momento en el que entró a la clínica, y durante unos cuantos segundos se quedó parada en la entrada intentando absorber algo de calor, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío cosquilleando mientras se calentaban.

Una robusta mujer de mediana edad con canoso cabello castaño salió de la parte posterior del edificio y le sonrió. Su mirada era jovial, sus mejillas eran redondas y cálidas y sus ojos eran risueños. "¿Le puedo ayudar?".

Sakura desenredó la bufanda de su cuello y se acercó al mostrador. "Sí, necesito hablar con el encargado por favor."

"Esa sería yo," Dijo la mujer. "Mi nombre es Junko. Tienes un acento interesante. No recibimos visitas muy seguido en este lugar."

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Mientras hablaba, la mujer la estudiaba con suspicacia, casi con sospecha. Sakura no podía encontrar nada en ella que pudiera evocar tal reacción en la población. Quizá simplemente no eran muy amables con los extranjeros.

"Soy de Konohagakure" Explicó, viendo cómo los ojos de la mujer se agrandaban ante el nombre y lo que éste implicaba. "Mi nombre es Sakura. Soy la aprendiz de la Hokage, Tsunade."

La sorpresa de Junko se convirtió en emoción. "¿Tsunade-sama? ¡Oh, pero si tiene años que no la veo! ¿Cómo está?"

"Está bien." Dijo Sakura amablemente. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle cuánta gente conocía a su shishou de los viajes que hacía. Su renombre parecía extenderse a todos los confines del mundo.

"Es bueno escucharlo. ¿Y dices que es la Hokage? Bueno, es lógico, creo. Es una mujer tan poderosa, nunca he conocido un mejor sanador en toda mi vida. ¿Dices que eres su aprendiz?" Sakura asintió y Junko sonrió. "Entonces debes ser muy talentosa"

Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa orgullosamente. "Estoy aquí en busca de algunas hierbas medicinales que sólo crecen en esta región. Aquí tengo una lista." Deslizó su mochila por su hombro y empezó a revolver el contenido de la bolsa hasta que encontró la lista y se la ofreció.

La mujer mayor leyó la lista y asintió. "Has venido al lugar correcto. La mayoría de éstas se encuentran en primavera, por lo que nuestras provisiones se encuentran bajas a estas alturas del año, pero en un lugar como éste casi nunca las utilizamos así que pienso que puedo darte un buen suministro de cada una. Iré atrás por ellas." Se dirigió al cuarto trasero con la lista en la mano, pero se detuvo súbitamente y se giró de nuevo. "¡Oh, pero dónde está mis modales! Debes de estar cansada luego de un viaje tan largo, por no decir que también debes de estar congelándote. Siéntate, querida. ¿Te gustaría un poco de té?"

"Sí, por favor." Asintió agradecida, y tomó asiento en uno de los acolchados bancos que estaban colocados contra la pared, alegre de poder dejar descansar a sus pies. Junko regresó al cabo de unos minutos y le entregó una taza humeante.

"Ahí está, eso debería calentarte. Ahora iré a recoger esas hierbas."

Sakura le dio las gracias y tomó la tibia taza de cerámica entre sus manos, aspirando la dulce fragancia de la manzanilla. Mientras esperaba se dedicó a observar la recepción. La clínica estaba limpia y ordenada, pero era muy pequeña y probablemente no tenía muchos recursos. Pequeñas poblaciones significaban menos gente que pagara por servicios médicos, lo que a su vez provocaba la falta de farmacéuticos y equipo médico avanzado. Lo más probable era que utilizaran métodos muy simples para tratar a sus pacientes.

Sakura sintió la presencia de más personas en la parte trasera, muy probablemente enfermeras y quizá algunos pacientes, pero no les dio demasiada importancia y eventualmente desvió su atención hacia una vieja revista de decoración del hogar que encontró en una mesilla cercana. Ya llevaba la revista por la mitad cuando Junko regresó con una pequeña bolsa de papel en la mano. Se levantó y se acercó al escritorio.

"Aquí tienes, todo está ahí dentro. Asegúrate de decirle a Tsunade-sama que puede venir aquí a buscar las hierbas siempre que las necesite. Incluso recogeremos un poco más de lo normal el próximo año para Konoha si quiere"

Sakura sonrió. "Gracias, se lo haré saber. ¿Cuánto te debo?"

Junko quería entregarle las hierbas gratis, como un favor hacia Tsunade, a la cual respetaba enormemente, pero Sakura insistía en pagar, sabiendo que una pequeña clínica como esta no podía permitirse entregar sus productos de aquella manera, ni siquiera a los viejos amigos. Junko eventualmente se rindió y aceptó el dinero, luego le dio instrucciones a Sakura acerca de la mejor manera de conservar las exóticas hierbas. Cuando terminó, Sakura preguntó si había algo en lo que pudiera ayudar antes de irse. Pequeños o no, los hospitales siempre podían utilizar manos extras.

"Oh, no, estamos bien." Rechazó amablemente la mujer, pero Sakura pudo percibir un momento de vacilación en su voz. Junko cambió inmediatamente el tema. "¿Vas a pasar la noche en la ciudad? Creo que deberías; el clima se vuelve helado por las noches."

Sakura se lo pensó por un momento antes de responder. Había hecho demasiado frío de camino hacia aquí y definitivamente no le agradaba la idea de congelarse a muerte viajando durante la noche, de cualquier manera, no la esperaban en Konoha hasta después de unos días. "Sí, creo que lo haré."

"Bien. ¿Puedo suponer que pasaste por la posada de camino hacia aquí?" Sakura asintió, lo que le causó una pequeña risa a Junko. "Este lugar es tan pequeño que es difícil perderse. Hay un pequeño pub debajo de la posada, estoy segura que estás hambrienta, hacen un estofado tan increíble que te calentará hasta los huesos–"

Junko interrumpió inesperadamente su charla a causa de una pequeña conmoción en la parte trasera de la clínica. Una puerta se cerró bruscamente. Voces femeninas, hablando en preocupados murmullos, se escucharon desde el otro lado del salón seguidas de ruido de pisadas, luego dos enfermeras emergieron del pasillo. Una de las mujeres tenía el brazo alrededor de la otra, que aferraba su mano a su pecho con dolor. La mirada que le dirigió una de las enfermeras a Junko estaba cargada de un mensaje que la mujer pareció entender perfectamente por la manera en la que apretó los labios. Luego, las dos enfermeras desaparecieron rápidamente dentro del cuarto trasero de la clínica, detrás del escritorio de la recepción.

Sakura las siguió con la vista y luego miró a Junko. "¿Está todo bien?"

La mujer mayor dio un cansado y exasperado suspiro e hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano. "Nada de qué preocuparse, querida. Sólo estamos teniendo un pequeño problema con un paciente especialmente terco, eso es todo."

Sakura tuvo el presentimiento de que 'terco' era un término bastante flojo si el paciente se encontraba atacando a las enfermeras. "¿No hay nada en lo que pueda ayudar? Tengo cierta experiencia tratando a pacientes poco cooperativos." Como si _no_ fuera cierto, pensó.

Junko emitió una risa seca. "No a menos que puedas detener a un hombre maduro en la cama mientras nosotros administramos el tratamiento."

En realidad, _podría_. Pero ella dejaría ese lugar en la mañana y si dejaba a un paciente resentido aún más resentido, éstas mujeres tendrían que lidiar con él después. No quería hacerles el trabajo más difícil. "Si no estaba dispuesto a cooperar, ¿Por qué vino aquí?" Preguntó irónicamente.

Junko dudó de nuevo, algo reacia a contar a un extranjero los problemas del pueblo, pero después de un momento cedió. "Quizá _puedas_ ayudar. Eres un ninja, ¿cierto? Debes saber cómo lidiar con este tipo de personas. Tal vez puedas decirnos qué estamos haciendo mal."

Tomó un profundo respiro y se recargó en el escritorio. "Verás… él no vino aquí. No es de aquí ni de ningún otro lugar cercano de acuerdo a lo poco que sabemos. Este hombre… entró al pueblo y colapsó en medio de la calle hace como tres semanas. Simplemente se apareció por aquí… tenía la apariencia de un muerto, si es que puedes imaginarlo. Estaba lleno de quemaduras y heridas de varios días de antigüedad y que no estaban siendo tratadas. Creemos que se trata de algún tipo de soldado porque parecía que había salido de una terrible pelea – y si él salió de la pelea con _ese_ aspecto no sé cómo habrá terminado el perdedor. Lo trajimos hasta aquí e intentamos buscar algo que lo identificara, pero no tenía armas, ni pertenencias, ni ningún otro tipo de identificación. También estaba muriendo de hambre – para ser honesta, aún lo está, porque apenas toca la comida que le damos."

Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ver hombres aparecer en la aldea y colapsar en medio de la calle. A veces, luego de una misión especialmente difícil, era lo único que los shinobi podían hacer para regresar vivos a casa. Pero los ciudadanos de éste pequeño pueblo definitivamente no podían estar acostumbrados a algo así.

"¿No han descubierto nada de él?"

Estaba realmente curiosa pero se encontraba incapaz de ignorar la pequeña señal de alarma que se encendió en su mente y le decía que había algo bastante extraño en todo esto. La única fuerza militar que podría haber en esta área eran los ninja de la aldea de la Nube, y ellos deberían ser fácilmente reconocidos por la gente del lugar. Si se estaban realizando batallas cerca de ahí, tendría que investigar todo lo que pudiera e informar a la Hokage.

Junko negó con la cabeza. "Bueno, estuvo inconsciente durante los primeros días, pero desde que despertó no ha pronunciado ni una palabra. Estoy segura que saldría disparado por la puerta si no estuviera demasiado débil como para levantarse de la cama." Alzó una ceja y bajo la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo. "Creo que es un fugitivo y no dirá nada para que no podamos delatarlo, aunque no lo haríamos. No es nuestro problema. Nuestro trabajo es curar." La firmeza de su tono de voz dejaba ver la profunda desaprobación por todas las cosas que tuvieran que ver con la guerra, lo que probablemente incluyera la profesión elegida por Sakura como ninja.

"¿Sus heridas eran tan graves como para seguir en cama luego de tres semanas?"

"No, ya casi han sanado, pero no fue fácil con todas las infecciones que obtuvo por dejar las heridas sin tratar por quien sabe cuánto tiempo antes de que llegara a nosotros. Cuando lo revisamos mientras estaba inconsciente descubrimos que no sólo estaba malherido, sino también enfermo. Es alguna clase de enfermedad que lo hace toser sangre. Al principio creí que era tuberculosis, pero estaba equivocada. No se parece a nada que yo haya visto antes en todos mis años en la medicina. No puedo asegurar si está localizado en los pulmones o en el estómago, y él seguramente no me dirá nada, pero si se algo: esta enfermedad lo ha estado molestando por algún tiempo ya y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por él, aparte de calmar su dolor, incluso aunque me dejara. Está muriendo, y por lo avanzada de su enfermedad diría que no le queda más que una semana o dos. Es una pena; un hombre tan fuerte como él sobreviviendo a la batalla de su vida solo para caer debido a una enfermedad." Agitó la cabeza tristemente.

"Podría echarle un vistazo si quieres. Puedo sanar heridas con chakra; tal vez pueda hacer algo por él que no puede hacer la medicina tradicional." Ofreció Sakura.

Junko se debatió por un momento, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza."Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo consentir eso. Él es muy inestable, y sinceramente, peligroso. Asusta a mis enfermeras, y creo que luego de lo que ocurrió hoy ninguna de ellas se volverá a acercar a su habitación. Estoy preocupada por nuestra seguridad, siendo honesta, no te pediría que te arriesgaras."

Sakura suprimió un suspiro. Aparentemente la mirada dulce y amable de Junko escondía una personalidad sin sentido. Entendía su razonamiento, incluso si éste no se aplicaba a ella. Estaba a punto de decir que ella podía valerse por sí misma perfectamente cuando Junko continuó, su voz adquiriendo un tinte de inquietud.

"Él está demasiado débil como para siquiera levantarse por su cuenta… ¿Pero aún así es capaz de dejar moretones en el brazo de Mai? Hay algo extraño en él; tiene un aura tan intensamente desagradable como aquellas que sólo he sentido en personas realmente malas, si sabes a lo que me refiero."

Sakura estaba casi segura ahora, después de escuchar a Junko, que el difícil paciente en la otra habitación era un ninja renegado. Trató de detectar su chakra para confirmar su teoría, pero él estaba o escondiéndolo o demasiado débil como para poder ser detectado.

Para la mayoría de los civiles, los ninja debían ser tratados con extrema precaución y recelo. Pensaban que eran un grupo de espectros, sombrías figuras en la parte más vulnerable de la sociedad. Misteriosos, despiadados, inmorales, y capaces de hacer cosas que aquellos a los que les era imposible manipular chakra pensarían desafiaba las leyes naturales. Si él estaba molesto y estresado, la presión de su chakra sería definitivamente la razón por la que éstas mujeres se sentían en peligro a su alrededor.

"He conocido a varias personas extrañas y poderosas en mi vida, tu maestra Tsunade es una de ellas," Continuó Junko. "Pero este hombre es algo diferente. Jamás podrías adivinarlo si sólo lo observas – para ser realmente honesta es un joven bastante guapo – pero hay algo… _oscuro_ acerca de él. Otra de mis enfermeras, Shion, dijo que en la primera semana que él estuvo aquí, cuando ella trató revisarlo él empujó sus manos y se molestó tanto que sus ojos se pusieron rojos. No sé si ella vio correctamente o no, pero tampoco estoy segura de querer saber."

Junko continuó quejándose de su no deseado paciente, pero Sakura dejó de escuchar cuando la realidad de la situación cayó sobre ella como una tonelada de ladrillos. Las miradas que el vigilante y el conductor de la carreta le dirigieron y que ella ignoró. Junko parecía casi sospechar de ella cuando comentó acerca de su acento propio del País del Fuego.

'_No recibimos visitas muy seguido en este lugar…'_

'…_colapsó en medio de la calle hace como tres semanas…'_

'…_un joven bastante guapo…'_

'… _se molestó tanto que sus ojos se volvieron rojos…'_

Solo había una cosa que ella sabía podía volver rojos los ojos de las personas a causa de un ataque de adrenalina. Y, ¿qué tanto se podría considerar una coincidencia que hace casi exactamente cuatro semanas, ella y su equipo hubieran sido parte de un grupo de búsqueda revisando el extremo norte del País del Fuego en el que se descubrieron los restos de una feroz batalla en el fuerte abandonado de los Uchiha?

Cómo se las arregló para viajar tan lejos del sitio de batalla con heridas tan graves, o a dónde quería llegar, ella no tenía idea. Pero había una cosa de la que estaba segura.

En la habitación del corredor, a sólo unos metros de donde ella estaba parada, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha. Años después de haberlos dejado en busca de poder y venganza, meses después de haberlo enfrentado en la guarida de Orochimaru con catastróficos resultados, justo ahora estaba a sólo unos cuantos pasos de distancia y completamente ignorante de su presencia.

Y de acuerdo a Junko, estaba muriendo.

No parecía alguien terminalmente enfermo cuando la había atacado con una katana cargada con un Chidori la última vez que se vieron, pero han sucedido extrañas cosas. Ella había perdido muchas ilusiones acerca de su compañero de equipo luego de ese incidente. Ahora en este segundo encuentro, ella no sentía ninguna de las irreales esperanzas que sintió la primera vez.

Aún así, una parte de ella no podía evitar sentir algo… quizá no felicidad, sino… ¿alivio? De que aún estuviera vivo… que su paradero y estatus dejaran de ser un gran signo de interrogación. Todavía se preocupaba por él y lo que le sucedía, incluso después de todo lo que había hecho. Una parte de ella siempre se preocuparía, sin importar lo molesta, decepcionada y traicionada que se sintiera.

La mezcla de emociones luchaba por dominarla, pero la que resaltó sobre el resto y salió a la superficie fue una profunda tristeza y algo de remordimiento. Si lo que decía Junko era verdad, entonces esto podría ser el final. El final de todo lo que ella había asociado alguna vez con el chico que había significado tantas cosas para su joven corazón. Verdaderamente no había ni una sola palabra que pudiera definir lo que cualquiera de sus chicos significaban para ella, y si esto era realmente el final de uno de ellos, entonces sólo tenía una opción.

"Necesito verlo."

Su mirada desenfocada y su murmullo silencioso lo hizo parecer como si hubiera estado hablando para ella, pero Junko la escuchó, y la miró con una mueca de sorpresa. "Aprecio que quieras ayudar, de verdad, pero como ya dije–"

"Por favor," insistió. La reacia expresión de Junko sólo la molestó, y apenas pudo contenerse de soltar un gruñido de frustración. Si parecía demasiado ansiosa la mujer sabría que algo estaba pasando. Tendría que probar con una estrategia diferente. "Los síntomas que describiste… creo que he leído acerca de eso… creo que sé lo que es. Podría ser capaz de ayudarle." _Podría _ser mentira, pero podría no serlo. Tal vez _sí _supiera. Quizá pudiera salvarlo.

En ese momento sólo necesitaba entrar a esa habitación.

Junko la miró con escepticismo por un largo rato, claramente reacia a darse por vencida. Pero como médico, no iba a ser capaz de negarse a probar todas las posibilidades para salvar a su paciente, y Sakura lo sabía. Finalmente, Junko suspiró y cedió. "Está bien. Espero que _puedas_ hacer algo." Desenredó el estetoscopio de su cuello y se lo entregó a Sakura. "Es la última puerta de la derecha, pero no digas que no te lo advertí."

"Tendré cuidado," Prometió Sakura distraídamente, colocándose el estetoscopio. Era lo único que podía hacer para evitar correr como una loca hacia el pasillo.

Pero a la mitad de la recepción la velocidad de sus pasos disminuyó inconscientemente a causa de un mal presentimiento. ¿Y qué tal si se asustaba cuando la viera y se lastimaba de algún modo? ¿Y qué tal si se encontraba tan enfermo que… _No_. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, molesta consigo misma por pensar tales cosas. Ninguno de los 'Y qué tal si…' importaban. Era Sasuke. _Tenía _que estar bien, aunque sólo fuera para poder despedirse.

Parecía extraño que todo pudiera terminar de esta manera, aquí en esta pequeña clínica. Parecía incorrecto. Se suponía que Sasuke regresaría a ellos, a Konoha, ya fuera a causa de una epifanía o de sentido común o de los misteriosos poderes de amistad de Naruto. En el extremo más oscuro de su mente, la parte de ella que perdía más esperanzas con cada mes y año que pasaba desde su partida incluso había imaginado él y Naruto tendrían otra épica batalla y Naruto lo llevaría a la fuerza a casa, o Sasuke – y dios no lo quiera también Naruto – morirían.

Pero esto parecía demasiado… _insignificante_… para su historia. Naruto ni siquiera estaba ahí. Si ella pudiera contactarlo, ¿podría él llegar a tiempo? Naruto nunca podría perdonarse a sí mismo si perdiera la oportunidad de–

Bueno entonces ella sólo tendría que encontrar una manera de salvarlo.

Su mano tembló al mismo tiempo que tomaba el pomo de la puerta. Se detuvo, respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios y prepararse para lo que podría encontrar, después abrió silenciosamente la puerta y entró a la habitación.

La cama se encontraba recargada contra la pared más alejada de la ventana – probablemente a causa del obvio deseo del paciente de estar en cualquier lugar excepto ahí. Esto lo dejaba casi completamente en la oscuridad, pero Sakura podía ver que él estaba sentado, su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, y su cabeza girada en otra dirección, una mezcla de reconocimiento y familiaridad se extendió en ella. Su lenguaje corporal, la manera en la que estaba sentado de esa manera orgullosa. Su piel pálida. Su cabello negro como la tinta, aunque estaba más largo que la última vez. Y ella podía decir, aún a pesar de la distancia, que estaba tan delgado y débil como Junko había dicho.

Su corazón latía fuertemente contra su pecho, ahogando cualquier palabra que ella hubiera podido decir, incluso si hubiera sabido qué decir. Él sabía que había alguien ahí, y el silencio estaba cargado de su enojo. Los segundos pasaron, y cuando ella aún no se había movido ni dicho ni una palabra, él volteó su cabeza y la fulminó con la mirada.

El corazón de Sakura se saltó un latido. Parpadeó una vez, luego otra, intentando concentrarse a través del oscuro cuarto. Hubiera podido encender las luces, pero estaba plantada en ese lugar, sus extremidades se llenaron de una sensación fría. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que le martilleaba en los oídos, y se preguntó si él también podría escucharlo.

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que lo había visto, y sólo había sido durante unos intensos y escasos minutos llenos de adrenalina. Seguro, una enfermedad debilitante tendría un drástico efecto en su apariencia. Pero ni siquiera así podrían convencerla de que este hombre era Sasuke.

Con completa, devastadora seguridad, Sakura se dio cuenta de que el hombre que se encontraba mirándola fijamente era Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: Acuerdo


End file.
